


beach buddies

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall really, really doesn't like the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	beach buddies

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally really cute. i don't know what happened.

"niall, would you just stop being so stubborn and come down with me?" liam burst, exasperated. niall had been being all too stubborn for his liking. liam had booked them a stay on some private island that he couldn't even remember the name of now. the vacation with only his boyfriend had been going great, until the blonde refused to come down to the beach with him.

"i don't like the beach, liam!" niall whined, crossing his arms over his cheset. maybe he didn't like the beach, maybe he didn't like what was in the water. niall didn't really know. all he knew was that he didn't want to go outside for hours at a time like liam did. he would look like a boiled lobster when he decided to come back in.

"just for a little bit, please?" liam begged, poking out his lip like a toddler. 

"oh, fine!" niall threw his hands up in surrender. "just let me eat lunch first!"

-

when niall was full and liam was looking at him with hungry eyes, they left for the beach. (it was right out their front door, but still.)

liam pinned niall up against a palm tree as soon as they looked around for paps, which was highly unlikely. everyone believed liam was somewhere with sophia, and niall was back home. liam roughly attached his lips to niall's neck, sucking like a vampire.

"is this why you brought me out here?" niall asked between moans. "so you can pound into me and watch me gget burned all at the same time?"

"i want to pound into you, that's for sure," liam growled as his teeth skimmed niall's ear. both boys groaned as niall reached down to take liam into his hand.

"strip," niall whispered as sexy as he could manage. being out in the tropical heat and liam looking so hot in front of him made the boy want to melt. liam did as he was asked. niall let out an embarrassing moan yet again just by looking at liam.

"on your knees," liam commanded. niall almost scoffed. what did liam think he was going to do? the blonde dropped down to his knees and liam shoved his way into his mouth. niall's moan sent vibrations through liam's entire body and he shivered, letting out a deep moan of his own. "so good, baby," he moaned. liam oplaced his hands on both sides of niall's head to keep the boy still, and he began shoving his length in and out of niall's mouth, just how they both liked.

it didn't take a lot of niall's mouth to push liam close to the edge. he pulled himself out and looked at how blissed out niall already looked. his lips were swollen and he had his own spit runnign down his chin. "good?" niall asked. his voice sounded funny, but that was expected.

"always," liam smiled cheekily. "now it's your turn. lay down." niall did as he was asked, laying down on a towel that had (some how) been placed down, "i'm going to ruin you. you need stretching?" niall shook his head, unable to form words.

niall reached down and ran his hand along liam's length, spreading down his precum and slicking the boy up as best he could. " 'm ready, li," niall promised, gripping the towel with both hands.

liam always loved watching niall's face as he pushed into him. the way his face first contorted into pain, then pleasure made liam proud. he was always the one making niall feel like he did. no one else.

the way niall's nose scrunched up could be considering cute, if you didn't consider exactly what they were doing. "move, liam!" niall groaned out. he was ready for liam to ruin him like he had promised. 

moans and groans and thrusts were exchanged. both boys could probably consider themselves lucky that the people on the next island over didn't hear them. when they were finally finished, liam lay down on top his boy to protect him from the harsh sun.

"you okay?" liam panted, brushing niall's hair out of his face.

"my ass is leaking. but other than that, i'm good. you're always so good. love you, li," niall murmured. his voice was sleepy.

"love you too, ni."


End file.
